Currently, people having arthritis in the hand or foot suffer significant pain and discomfort from this particular ailment. It is noteworthy that persons having hand or foot arthritis experience relief when visiting or living in warmer and dryer climates.
There exists no readily available inexpensive devices or apparatus for treating the hand or foot of an arthritic person in his or her home. The present invention provides a novel apparatus that is inexpensive, in particular for home or office use to provide some degree of immediate relief from pain and discomfort due to arthritis of the hand or foot.